El niño perdido
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Kotake estaba de regreso de su viaje al Monte Fuji junto a sus amigos cuando en el medio del camino encuentra un niño muy parecido a el... (Universo Naisho/Motto) Parejas: Kotadore&Masahazu
1. Prologo

**Aqui empieza una nueva fanfic :3 Kotadore/Masahazu**

* * *

Kotake ha entrado en la Maho-Do junto a un niño muy parecido a el. El pequeño se ha escondido detrás de Kotake avergonzado.

\- Bienve... Kotake no sabia que tenias un hermanito! Que lindo es! - Onpu ha dicho con una sonrisa.

\- Y no tengo... Lo he encontrado en el medio de mi viaje al monte Fuji! Teneis que ayudarme a encontrar sus padres.

\- Pero tu eres mi papa... - el niño ha contestado.

\- No creo que eso sea posible... - dijo Hazuki mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

\- No me digas... - Kotake le ha contestado con sarcasmo.

\- La verdade si que se parece a ti... - Doremi ha dicho.

En ese momento el niño se ha acercado a Doremi y la ha abrazado fuerte.

\- Mama! - al escuchar el niño todas las Ojamajos han abierto sus ojos como platos y Kotake se ha sonrojado como un tomate.

\- MAMAAAAAA?! - todas han prenguntado sorprendidas.

\- N...No soy su mama! - Doremi contestaba apenada.

Kotake ha ido a buscar el niño y lo ha alejado de Doremi.

\- Porque nadie cree en mi? Uff uff uff! - el niño ha hecho la misma pose de cuando Doremi se enoja. Todas las Ojamajos se han acercado a el y lo miraban sorprendidas.

\- La verdad es que tiene cosas tuyas Doremi-chan... - Aiko ha dicho.

El niño se ha escondido detrás de Kotake. No le gustaba tener tantas miradas en el.

.

.

.

* * *

Es solo un prólogo por eso es tan corto. Esta fic tendrá 2 temporadas de 5 a 10 episodios.

La primera es esta, la segunda es con la melliza de Mamoru, Nozomi. Ella va estar con Kotake y Doremi de adolescentes.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola!**

* * *

_A camino __de_ _Misora_ _después__ de que __Doremi__, __Aiko_ _y_ _Hazuki_ _se_ _fueran__:_

Kotake, Dai, Kenta y Ken-chan volvian de su viaje al monte Fuji. Todos parecian bastante felices en especial Kotake.

\- Dojimi va a ver que estoy a salvo jejeje! - ha dicho el peliazul a los otros.

_\- _Oye Kenta acaso a Kotake-senpai le gusta esa "Dojimi"? Siempre habla en ella! - Ken-chan ha preguntado inocentemente a su hermano mayor.

\- Esta loco por ella! Jajaja! Todos lo saben menos ella! - le ha contestado Dai.

\- CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! A mi no me gusta esa torpe! - todo rojo el peliazul ha empezado a andar más deprisa para que ninguno de los chicos lo viera rojo.

(...)

Mientras tanto a unos km más adelante un niño de 4 años caminaba solo y sin destino por las calles. Tenia pelo azul claro y unos lindos ojos azules oscuros.

El miraba hacia todos los lados completamente perdido.

\- Papa no está aqui... Hina-one-chan me ha mentido! - sus ojos estan llenos de lágrimas - Tampoco está mama o Hiro-oni-chan o Nozomi... Donde estoy?

Sin querer ha tropezado en una piedra y fue el suficiente para el llorar.

(...)

Volviendo a Kotake el parecia más calmado. Miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa, cuando de repente siente algo. Sorprendido ha parado. Sus amigos han hecho el mismo.

\- Que ocurre líder? - Dai ha preguntado.

\- No sé... Tengo el presentimiento que... - no ha terminado la frase cuando escucha alguién llorando. Desesperado ha dejado la bici y empezado a correr el más deprisa que conseguia.

\- Líder! - Dai e Kenta han gritado.

Kotake ha parado al ver un niño cerca de un arbol sentado. Estaba abrazados sus piernas mientras tenia su cabeza en sus rodillas (como Doremi en el ultimo cap de Dokkan).

Se ha acercado a el y se puesto de rodillas delante el.

\- Oye... - el niño asustado lo ha mirado - Estás perdido?

Kotake se ha sorprendido al ver que ese niño era tan parecido a el. El "mini-Kotake" también parecia sorprendido. De repente una gran sonrisa ha aparecido en la cara del niño. Feliz se ha tirado a Kotake mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

\- PAPAAAAAA!

Kotake ha abierto sus ojos como platos al escucharlo.

\- EEEEEEEH?!

(...)

\- Entonces te llamas Mamoru? - Dai ha preguntado.

\- Si.

\- Vienes de 2036? - Kenta ha preguntado.

\- Si.

\- Y tu papa es Kotake-senpai de futuro? - Ken ha preguntado.

\- Si.

3 chicos miraban hacia Mamoru mientras el se escondia detrás de Kotake.

\- Como has ido a parar en 2001? - Dai ha preguntado.

\- No me digas que le crees? - Kotake ha preguntado - La magia no existe! Tampoco los viajes en el tiempo!

\- La verdad se parece a ti Kotake... - Kenta ha contestado - Y... No se... Me recuerda a alguién más... Esa mirada... Hum... Oye niño quien es tu mama?

\- Mi mama es...

\- Basta! Mamoru dejalos! - el se ha puesto otra vez de rodillas delante el -Estás bromeando verdad?

\- No mini papa! Yo nunca digo mentiras! - el ha contestado con inocencia.

El peliazul mayor ha suspirado mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza.

\- Oye pequeño... Sabes donde podemos encontrar tus padres? - Dai ha preguntado.

\- Hum... - el ha mirado hacia el cielo - Bueno... Mama me decia que de niña trabajaba en una tienda llamada Maho-Do.

\- Maho-Do? Entonces conoces Doremi, Fujiwara, Senoo, Segawa y Asuka? - Kotake ha preguntado.

\- Fujiwara? Esa no conosco... Las otras si. - Manoru ha contestado con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto! Te llevo hasta el Maho-Do! Seguro Dojimi conoce tu familia! Ah espera conoces una bebe llamada Hana?

\- Hana? Sii! Somos familia!

\- Ah! Seguro es hermano mayor de la bebe! - Dai ha dicho. Los otros 3 han sonreido.

Kotake ha puesto Mamoru en su bici y se ha puesto el tambien. El niño lo ha abrazado para no caer.

\- Vamos a la Maho-Do! No te preocupes volverás a ver tu mama y tu hermanita! - el peliazul mayor ha vuelto a mirar el mini con una sonrisa.

\- Hermanitos! Tengo estos hermanos! - el ha llevantado 3 deditos mientras miraba Kotake con una sonrisa.

(...)

Kotake ha entrado en la Maho-Do junto a un niño muy parecido a el. El pequeño se ha escondido detrás de Kotake avergonzado.

\- Bienve... Kotake no sabia que tenias un hermanito! Que lindo es! - Onpu ha dicho con una sonrisa.

\- Y no tengo... Lo he encontrado en el medio de mi viaje al monte Fuji! Teneis que ayudarme a encontrar sus padres.

\- Pero tu eres mi papa... - el niño ha contestado.

\- No creo que eso sea posible... - dijo Hazuki mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

\- No me digas... - Kotake le ha contestado con sarcasmo.

\- La verdade si que se parece a ti... - Doremi ha dicho.

En ese momento el niño se ha acercado a Doremi y la ha abrazado fuerte.

\- Mama! - al escuchar el niño todas las Ojamajos han abierto sus ojos como platos y Kotake se ha sonrojado como un tomate.

\- MAMAAAAAA?! - todas han prenguntado sorprendidas.

\- N...No soy su mama! - Doremi contestaba apenada.

Kotake ha ido a buscar el niño y lo ha alejado de Doremi.

\- Porque nadie cree en mi? Uff uff uff! - el niño ha hecho la misma pose de cuando Doremi se enoja. Todas las Ojamajos se han acercado a el y lo miraban sorprendidas.

\- La verdad es que tiene cosas tuyas Doremi-chan... - Aiko ha dicho.

El niño se ha escondido detrás de Kotake. No le gustaba tener tantas miradas en el.

\- Que soy muy niña para ser madre! - Doremi ha gritado enojada.

\- Soy de 2036! - el niño ha dicho casi llorando por nadie le creer.

\- N...no llores yo te creo! - Hazuki ha contestado con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias señora Yada! - Todas las Ojamajos y Kotake ha mirado hacia Hazuki mientras la pobre quedaba roja como un tomate.

\- Espera... Si el la ha llamado Yada... - Aiko ha dicho ...

\- Quiere decir que Doremi y Kotake de verdad son sus padres! - Onpu ha terminado la frase.

\- QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER CON EL TENER LLAMADO HAZUKI DE YADA?! - Doremi ha gritado toda roja.

\- Es demasiado ovio el se parece a Kotake! - Momoko ha contestado.

\- Tiene comportamientos tuyos! - Onpu ha continuado.

\- Y sabe de la história de Masaru y Hazuki! - Aiko ha dicho.

Todos han mirado Mamoru sin saber lo que decir.

**Fin** **del**** cap**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola!**

* * *

Las Ojamajos y Kotake estaban en la cocina mirando hacia Mamoru que comia unas galletas hechas por Momoko. Doremi lo miraba con una sonrisa. De verdad ese niño era adorable. No sabia porque pero lo queria proteger de todos.

\- Entonces Mamoru-kun... Como has venido a parar aqui? - Onpu ha preguntado con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Culpa de Hinata...

\- Hinata? - Kotake y Doremi han aberto sus ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Si... Mi hermana mayor... Porqué?

\- Siempre he querido llamar asi mi primer hijo o hija (Nota autora: Hinata puede ser nombre de Chico o chica) - Kotake y Doremi han contestado al mismo tiempo.

Los 2 se han mirado algo sorprendidos. Un mini sonrojo ha aparecido en las mejillas de los 2 mientras las Ojamajos los miraban con unas sonrisas. Al sentir sus miradas los 2 miran hacia el otro lado.

\- Entonces Mamoru-kun es vuestro hijo de verdad! Otra prueba que lo confirma! - Aiko ha dicho con una sonrisa.

\- Pero claro que si! Ya vos he dicho que no digo mentiras! - Mamoru contestó con un punchero.

\- No me lo puedo creer! Como me voy a casar contigo y tener 2 hijos?! - Doremi le ha gritado a Kotake enojada.

El peliazul la ha mirado también enojado.

\- Y crees que yo estoy feliz Dojimi?! - el le ha gritado algo sonrojado.

Todos (menos Doremi) sabian que el estaba feliz pero no le han contestado.

\- Pero que haremos? - Onpu ha preguntado.

\- Esperar que vengan sus padres a buscarla? - Momoko ha preguntado.

\- Oh mis papas no saben ni pueden saber que estoy aqui! No quiero ver mi hermana mayor en problemas!

\- Entonces fue tu hermana que te ha puesto aqui? - Kotake ha preguntado - Pero como?

\- Magia!

\- Ah... Espera... QUÉ?! - Kotake ha abierto sus ojos como platos mientras la cara de las otras chicas quedaba blanca como harina - Ma...Magia?

El ha mirado hacia las chicas con una ceja arqueada.

\- Diganle la verdad... - Lala ha aparecido de repente junto a Majorika.

El peliazul al verlas ha gritado asustado y abrazado Doremi con fuerza.

\- AAAAAAAAAAH! - la pelirroja se ha sonrojado como un tomate porque nunca antes ha estado tan cerca de un chico.

(...)

\- Entonces vosotras sois aprendices de...

\- QUE NO LO DIGAS IDIOTA O NOS QUEDAREMOS TODAS BRUJAS RANA! - Doremi le ha gritado enojada.

\- No me lo puedo creer que sois brujas... - el ha dicho mientras tocaba Majorika con de dedo - Que criatura mas rara... Ella tiene huesos?

Majorika lo ha mirado enojada y Kotake ha alejado la mano nervioso.

\- Escucha bien pequeño mocoso... - ella se ha cercado al pobre chico - Si dices nuestro secreto a alguién... Te voy a transformar en ratón!

\- S...Si...

\- Dile para no me llamar más Dojimi o tontaremi! - Doremi le ha dicho con una sonrisa malvada.

\- No... El tiene razón eres tonta! - Doremi ha hecho su tipico "uff uff uffff" - Bien... El mocoso más pequeño se queda aqui hasta que su hermana torpe como su madre lo venga a buscar.

\- Porqué no lo llevamos hasta ella con magia? - Aiko prenguntó.

\- Quiero ver la capacidad de esa chica en hacer magia... Hacer una magia tan poderosa sola es raro. - Majorika contestó.

\- Tienes razón! Una magia como esa solo es posible con el magical stage! - dijo Onpu con una cara seria.

\- Mi niñaaaaaa! - Doremi y Kotake han gritado al mismo tiempo felices - Hey! Que no digas lo que digo! Hey! Pára! Idiotaaaa!

\- Hinata ha hecho la magia sola? - Lala le ha preguntado a Mamoru mientras estaba delante el niño.

\- Si! - el ha sonreido de ojos cerrados - Mi hermanita es la mejor! La quiero mucho! Amo mi familia!

\- Q...Que... Que lindoooooo! - Las Ojamajos (menos Doremi) se han acercado a el con corazones en sus ojos.

El niño se ha sonrojado como un tomate y mirado hacia abajo algo avergonzado.

\- Continuando... Mamoru te quedarás aqui conmigo, Lala y Hana.

\- No! Quiero quedarme con papa y mama! El ha ido hacia sus padres y los ha abrazado.

\- Podemos quedarnos? - Kotake se ha sorprendido con Doremi. No esperaba que ella aceptará tan fácil.

\- Claro! Pero como Kotake-kun va a hacer para quedar aqui sin que sus padres se enojen? - Lala prenguntó.

\- Hum... Masaru me ayuda... El es mi mejor amigo le quiero decir todo. - Hazuki se ha sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su "amigo". Majorika parecia no le gustar la idea del chico - Masaru es el chico más callado que conosco... No lo dirá a nadie lo sé!

\- Kotake-kun tiene razón Majorika! Masaru-kun nunca nos haria problemas! Y estoy segura si en el futuro Kotake-kun lo sabe, Masaru-kun también lo vá a saber. - Hazuki ha dicho.

\- Bueno está bien! Podemos decirlo a tu novio Hazuki! - la pelinaranja se ha sonrojado como un tomate. Todos se han reido - PERO SI LO DICEN A ALGUIEN YO...

\- Ya lo sé! - Kotake contestó asustado - No vamos a decir nada! Entonces voy a decir a mi madre que me quedaré en casa de Masaru.

\- Y Dodo me va a sustituir en mi casa! - Doremi ha dicho con una sonrisa. Kotake la ha mirado confundido - Dodo es mi hada!

\- Esto es todo tan difícil de creer! - Kotake ha dicho mientras suspiraba.

\- Te acustumbras con el tiempo Kotake papa! - Onpu le ha puesto una mano en su hombro mientras se reia.

El peliazul la ha mirado mientras se sonrojaba y ponia una mano detrás de su cabeza. Doremi los miraba algo incomoda.

"Que me pasa? Porque quiero le quiero gritar a Onpu-chan para dejar mi Kotake en paz? Espera? Mi Kotake? N...no puede ser no me gusta Kotake? Seguro que nos hemos casado por acidente! Si! Seguro no teniamos a nadie y terminamos casados uno con el outro!" - eso pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

**Fin del capitulo**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 online**

* * *

**Futuro**

La familia Kotake cenaba calmada. Estaba una noche tranquila para casi todos, menos para la hija mayor de Tetsuya y Doremi: Hinata. Al lado ella estaba su prima y mejor amiga Miki transformada en Mamoru.

\- Mamoru? Nozomi? Que vos passa? Están muy callados hoy... - Tetsuya ha dicho antes de comer un poco de filete. De su lado Doremi comia como si no hubiera comido desde hace dias.

\- No es nada Kot... Ehm digo papa! - Kotake ha arqueado una ceja al escuchar su hija Nozomi (que claro era otra amiga de Hinata, Emi que estaba transformada en la niña).

Hinata y "Mamoru" miraban hacia "Nozomi" enojados. La suerte de Hinata era que Doremi cuando comia filete se olvidaba de todo.

"_Si_ _mama_ _sabe_ _que_ _Mamoru_ _y_ _Nozomi_ _estan__ deparecidos __va_ _a_ _ser_ _mi_ _fin_ _como_ _aprendiz_ _de_ _bruja__!"_

**Volviendo** **al**** pasado**

**En** **la** **noche**

Doremi se habia quedado dormida con Mamoru y Hana en sus brazos. Kotake la miraba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Despacio se ha puesto a su lado. Doremi aun dormida ha puesto su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba dormida de boca abierta.

"Me va mojar mi T-shirt favorita... Bah! No importa..." Ha pensado antes de la abrazar y se quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto Majorika y Lala los espiaban.

\- Crees que esto pueda cambiar el destino de los 2? - Majorika ha mirado hacia Lala - Doremi no lo quiere...

\- No lo s... - en ese momento han visto Doremi se despertar.

Doremi ha mirado hacia Kotake sorprendido pero no se ha apartado solo ha cerrado sus ojos y quedado dormida por completo otra vez. Majorika y Lala miraban todo sorprendidas.

(...)

En el dia siguiente Kotake se habia despertado primero. Ha visto 3 pares de ojos los mirando: Masaru, Hazuki y Mamoru.

Desesperado se ha alejado haciendo Doremi caer al suelo.

\- ESTÁS LOCO IDIOTA?! - Doremi gritó se llevando - Y que hacias tan cerca a mi?!

\- Qué?! Pero si eres tu quien ha puesto tu cabeza gigante en mi hombro Dojimi! - Kotake le ha contestado con su cara toda roja.

\- Como te... MI CABEZA NO ES GIGANTE! - ella ha agarrado en un balón y lo ha tirado hacia la cabeza de Kotake.

El peliazul ha caido al suelo desmayado.

\- Kyaaaaah! Doremi-chan lo has matado! - Hazuki gritó mientras Mamoru empezaba a llorar y Masaru se acercaba a su amigo.

\- PAPAAAAA!

Doremi se ha acercado también.

\- Ay Dios no quiero ir para la pr... - antes que pudiera terminar su frase Kotake rapidamente la abraza haciendo la pobre caer en su pecho - IDIOTA ME HAS ASUSTA...do...

La pelirroja ha quedado callada cuando ha visto que estaba tan cerca de Kotake. Sus caras estaban a cm uno del otro.

Los 2 se miraban fijamente hacia los ojos.

\- BASTA DE PELEAS! - Majorika ha aparecido de repente haciendo Doremi se alejar de Kotake a toda la velocidad.

Pero las atenciónes de todos han ido para Masaru que al ver Majorika y Lala se ha asustado tanto que ha gritado y abrazado Hazuki.

La chica ha quedado tan roja como el pelo de Doremi.

\- Jajaja cobarde! - Doremi y Kotake se han reido juntos.

\- Callados parejita! - Masaru ha contestado sonrojado mientras se alejaba de Hazuki.

\- Entonces este es el hijo de Kotake? - el se ha acercado al niño para despues mirar hacia Majorika - Y esa rana es..

\- Majorika... - todos han contestado.

\- Escuchen bien mocosos! No quiero que nadie mas sepa de esto! Si alguién sabe ... VOS VOY A TRANSFORMAR A TODOS EN RATONES!

Sus gritos han hecho todos caer, menos Hana que estaba algo más lejos jugando.

\- No vamos a decir nada lo prometemos... - ha dicho Kotake - Y quien iba a creer en algo asi: "Hola sabes que Dojimi es una bruja junto a sus amigas? Ah y mi hijo del futuro ha venido al pasado!"

\- DOREMIIIIII! MI NOMBRE ES DOREMIIIII!

\- Si si Domisol...

\- DOREMIIIII! - Doremi lo ha empujado tan fuerte que el ha ido contra Onpu que tenia acabado se entrar.

Kotake la atrapado para ella no caer.

\- Autch jejeje! Tiene atención Kotake-kun! - Kotake se ha sonrojado. No era todo el dia que te quedabas tan cerca una celebridad.

\- Lo...Lo siento fue culpa de Doremi...

Doremi los miraba de cerca algo molesta. Algo enojada se ha puesto entre ellos.

\- "Hum... Parece que ella esta empezando a entender que le gusta Kotake jejeje" - Onpu pensaba mientras sonreia.

\- Porqué sonries asi? - Doremi le ha preguntado molesta.

\- Nada nada! - Onpu ha contestado.

(...)

Cuando ya estaban todos (las Ojamajos, Kotake, Masaru y Majorika y Lala) todos se han sentado mientras comian unas galletas de Momoko.

\- Tenemos que decidir lo que haremos con el hijo de estos 2 idiotas! - Majorika ha indicado hacia Doremi y Kotake.

\- Aún me pregunto como es que yo y Kotake... - la pelirroja lo ha mirado.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto. - los 2 se han mirado fijamente algo enojados y sonrojados.

Masaru ha empujado Kotake que lo ha hecho abrazar Doremi sin querer y casi besarla. Sonrojado se ha alejado y mirado el peliverde com una mirada asesina.

\- Te mato Yada!

\- BASTA! - todos han mirado Majorika - Entonces que haremos con el mocoso?

\- Yo estoy a vivir en un departamento... No puedo tenerlo conmigo... Los vicino pondrian pensar que el es mi hermano y ir a hablar con mis padres...- Kotake ha contestado.

\- El puede quedar en mi casa... - todos han mirado hacia Masaru - El no parece un malo niño al contrário de sus padres...

\- HEY! - Doremi y Kotake han gritado al mismo tiempo - Oye idiota no digas lo mismo que yo! Ya basta! Hey! Bastaaaaa! Grrrrr... Unf!

Los 2 se han alejado uno del otro mientras todos los otros tenian uma gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

**Fin** **del** **cap**

* * *

Está horrible lo sé, pero es que estoy sin ideas para esta fic.


End file.
